Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic
100 Years of Magic (also known as Everyone's Story) is a Disney on Ice show that opened on September 3, 1999 as 75 Years of Magic. It has also been known as All Star Parade in some other countries and The Magical World of Disney on Ice. Over 50 Disney characters are in this show. The show is choreographed by Sarah Kawahara. Synopsis Opened on September 3, 1999, 100 Years of Magic, has also been known as All Star Parade and The Magical World of Disney on Ice. In 2004, the characters from A Bug's Life were dropped and Jessie from Toy Story 2 and the characters from Finding Nemo and The Incredibles were added in 2005. Stitch was later added to the show since 2007 as well. By September 4, 2015, Daisy Duck, Chip and Dale, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Bruce, Foulfellow, Gideon, Monstro, Pocahontas, John Smith, Stitch, The Incredibles, and It's a Small World were omitted and characters from The Princess and the Frog, ''Tangle''d, and Frozen are now added to this show, and Jiminy Cricket was no longer transitioning as he would only be part of the Pinocchio story. This variant of the show features a different look of the castle and a more specific plot where Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and Donald explore various Disney film segments to give them ideas in making their movie. This variant looks similar to the first one. Also "Let's Rock the Mouse" is played in place of "Zip-a-Dee Doo-Dah" after the finale. Starting in July 2017, Jiminy and the Blue Fairy are removed, and Finding Nemo has been adapted to Finding Dory which involves Jenny and Charlie. Two of the Green Army Men also join the finale. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde also appear in the pre-show but are not part of the ice skating family. Stories represented in the show *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Cinderella'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Aladdin'' *''The Lion King'' *''Toy Story'' series *''Mulan'' *''Finding Nemo'' and ''Dory'' (2005 - present) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2015 - present) *''Tangled'' (2015 - present) *''Frozen'' (2015 - present) *''Zootopia'' (2017-present, pre-show only) The previous stories represented in the show were: * Pocahontas (1999 - 2015) * A Bug's Life (1999 - 2004) * Lilo & Stitch (2007 - 2015) * The Incredibles (2005 - 2015) * It's a Small World (1999 - 2015) Gallery 1999-2015 versions Disney on Ice 75_brochure.jpg|The original version of the poster/brochure from 1999 Disney on Ice, 100 Years of Magic.jpg|The 2007-2015 poster of the show D20_05152014_00630_edit-copy.jpg|The cast (excluding Rafiki) 2015-present versions Mickey-Minne-100-Years-of-Magic.jpg|It All Started With a Mouse DOI 100 Yrs (new intro).jpg|A new alternate picture of the intro -f972a89c73d5d445.JPG|Donald and Goofy making their movie d20b_tortue.jpg|''Finding Nemo'' D20b_20150905_04305_Edit_0.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine -505c1c749ab9f224.JPG|Tiana and Naveen -67acb4bfa1c658c1.JPG|Snow White and her Prince 19456097-standard.jpg|"Friend Like Me" IMG_2173.jpg|Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and Jessie -7fc30436b0c1f1bb.JPG|Timon and Pumbaa Disney on Ice Group Shot.jpg|The Finale 9389_9390_OFFER_HIGHLIGHTS-WIDGET_IMAGE_DOI_800x465.jpg Trivia * The Crush figure was reused from the Disney on Ice adaptation of Finding Nemo. Category:Disney on Ice shows Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Cinderella Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Lion King Category:Pocahontas Category:Toy Story Category:Mulan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Incredibles Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Mickey Mouse Category:A Bug's Life Category:Frozen Category:Zootopia Category:Pixar